Kiiro Sora
by Zahra Annisa AzaChuu
Summary: Ia yang selalu memperhatikan langit yang tersebar luas itu, baik dari ruang kelas, ataupun lapangan universitas / "Taichi," / "Sora..." / "Aku juga sangat suka ... " / "Sugoi kiiro sora.." / RnR da ne


**Title**

Kiiro Sora

**Summary**

Ia yang selalu memperhatikan langit yang tersebar luas itu, baik dari ruang kelas, ataupun lapangan universitas / "Taichi," / "Sora..." / "Aku juga sangat suka ... " / "Sugoi kiiro sora.." / RnR da ne~

**Cast**

Yagami Taichi

Takenouchi Sora

**Rated**

Fiction T

**Genre**

Friendship, romance

**Warning**

Typo(s) (_maybe_)

Alur kurang jelas

Cerita abal

_Feel_nya nggak kerasa

Tokoh OOC

**KIIRO SORA**

.

.

_Digimon isn't mine_

_But the story of this fic is full of mine_

_._

_._

_Taichi Sora_

_Slight Yamato Sora_

_._

_._

_Happy reading!_

_._

_._

_Sora. Aoi sora. Ah-iya, Kiiro sora._

Sejenak ia menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan kiri. Membiarkan lututnya bertumpu kepada meja cokelat kayu. Pikirannya tampak sudah lupa akan materi yang diajarkan buku setebal 287 lembar. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela berbingkai putih tepat di sampingnya, kemudian menghela nafas dengan tatapan mata kurang bersemangat. Ah, seperti itulah mata anak kuliahan yang disibukkan dengan berbagai tugas. Sepertinya, mahasiswa yang satu ini tengah mengalami amnesia akan adanya dosen di depan kelas yang sedang menjelaskan intisari mata pelajaran.

Hembusan pelan angin seperti elusan tangan. Angin yang berhembus itu memasuki ruang kelas perlahan melalui celah kaca jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Membelai pelan rambut jabrik berwarna cokelat, sedikit merileksasikan sang empunya rambut. Pelajaran akan ditutup 30 menit lagi. Bisa diyakini, ia masih akan melihat ke arah luar jendela sampai terdengarnya bunyi nyaring oleh bel usang universitas. Pikirannya terlempar ke mana-mana, bak cabang pohon sakura merah jambu di lapangan sekolah dasarnya.

Padahal, ia sudah tahu faktanya. Selama apapun dilihat, hanya akan tetap dan bertahan seperti itu. Tidak akan ada bom nuklir yang meledak sehingga memberikan pemandangan abu-abu gelap di sana. Ini memang bukan alur cerita fantasi di dalam komik. Ya, karena selalu seperti itu. Berwarna biru dengan tumpahan awan putih yang berserak ke mana-mana, memberikan sebuah hiasan dalam polosnya langit biru. Seperti layaknya _pop ice vanilla blue_ dengan _white bubble_ yang berenang ke sana ke mari.

Tidak. _Itu tidak biru, tidak akan pernah menjadi biru_. Ia memaksakan argumen yang ia punya. Bahkan meskipun bukti nyata di depannya telah sekian kali mematahkan argumen yang ia ucapkan. Ia tetap tidak peduli. Sedari dulu ia selalu konsisten akan argumennya yang ini, sampai kapanpun. Ia telah menambatkan sebuah keyakinan di hatinya. _Itu adalah kuning_. Sebagaimana ia yakin betul akan perasaannya yang besar pada _gadis itu_.

"_Kiiro_," desisnya pelan, bahkan amat pelan untuk ke sekian kalinya dalam satu hari itu. Bahkan hanya hembusan angin yang dapat mendengar desisannya. Ia menatap langit tak berujung tanpa jenuh. Membiarkan iris matanya menangkap sedikit gairah untuk bersemangat melangkah maju dalam jalan kehidupan. Senyuman tipis sedikit ia kulum di wajahnya.

Ya, benar-benar tepat sebelum kapur putih mendarat manis di kepalanya dan membuyarkan konsentrasi iris matanya.

_._

_~kiiro sora~_

.

Terdengar suara langkah yang gontai di koridor universitas. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, tidak tersirat sedikit pun semangat yang biasanya dapat ditemukan di sana. Ke dua kakinya melangkah menuju salah satu ruangan di universitas itu, dengan lebih dari 10 rak buku besar yang dapat kita temukan di sana. Tetap dengan rambut jabriknya – _yang ia punya sejak dari kecil_ – mau tak mau, ia harus pergi ke sana. Mungkin bagi orang-orang yang telah mengenalnya sejak ia kecil, pasti akan menyangka dan langsung berpikiran bahwa ia sudah **gila**. Ini benar-benar konyol dan aku tekankan, aku tidak sedang berlelucon. Faktanya, ini adalah kali pertama baginya untuk pergi ke neraka – _setidaknya begitulah ia menyebut_ – yang disebut orang-orang awam sebagai 'perpustakaan'. Atau Bahasa Inggrisnya '_library_'

-Lupakan

Melihat tampangnya yang seperti itu, apakah mungkin? Adakah tersirat bahwa ia bisa juga masuk ke perpustakaan? Yaa, palingan akan kita temukan ia tengah tertidur lelap dengan air liur yang mengalir ke mana-mana, sampai titik puncaknya adalah sesi pengguyuran oleh penjaga perpustakaan yang disebut-sebut _killer_ oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi setempat. Kemungkinannya seperti itu. Ya, kemungkinan besar.

Dan benar-benar _hanya_ kemungkinan besar. Ini sudah jam di mana ia bisa kembali ke _home sweet home_nya, melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah, kemudian menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Membiarkan matanya terpejam dan masuk ke dunia mimpi sampai silaunya cahaya matahari terbit akan membangunkannya. Persetan dengan makan malam, lebih baik tidur daripada makan. Begitulah salah satu kebiasaannya.

Sekali lagi. Dia benar-benar sudah lewat dari batas **gila**. Ia tengah berkutat pada buku setebal 437 halaman. _Sejarah Arsitektur Eropa_. Oh, hebat sekali, _fantastic_. Entah aliran kejutan listrik apa yang telah membuat jaringan otaknya menjadi sedikit berjalan.

Memangnya ada yang bisa meramalnya? Dia, Yagami Taichi, anak yang diberi status sebagai anak yang paling sering ditemukan di ruang hukuman saat SD, dan anak yang aku berani jamin tidak akan ditemukan namanya pada daftar peringkat 15 besar kelas ini, telah menjadi mahasiswa dari universitas perarsitekturan. Mungkin inilah yang sering disebut '_kita tak tahu apa yang ada di depan sana_' atau '_masa depan masih menjadi sebuah misteri_'. Kurang lebih, dengan bukti nyata seorang Taichi. Bayangkan saja raut muka berandalnya dulu, sebentar lagi akan menyandang julukan '_arsitek_' di depan namanya. Arsitek Yagami. Sekali lagi, ini hebat sekali. Raut mukamu saat sekolah dasar tidak memberikan petunjuk sama sekali untuk takdir masa depanmu sekarang.

_Srek~_

Tampaknya sudah cukup. Anak rambut jabrik itu seolah sudah menyerah dan meletakkan buku yang baru saja dibacanya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Sepertinya dia sudah kembali waras–maksudku sudah kembali ke jati dirinya sendiri. Dengan tampang ogah-ogahan, ia menyandang tasnya pada bahu kanannya. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan pada saku celananya. Ia pun bergegas pergi dari perpustakaan untuk kembali ke rumahnya–untuk segera tidur dalam empuknya tempat tidur di kamarnya.

_Tap~_

Kaki kanannya berhenti melangkah, kemudian kaki kirinya menyejajarkan dengan kaki kanannya.

"_Sora.._" bisiknya pelan kepada tiupan semilir angin yang membelai pelan rambutnya. Di musim gugur kali ini, ia kembali menatap _aozora_–langit biru yang seringkali dilintasi burung besi raksasa. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya dalam musim ini, tapi tampaknya tidak ada kata '_bosan_' dalam kamusnya untuk hal ini. "_..kiiro sora_," ia kembali berbisik. Sementara sang semilir angin tidak menyahut bisikan itu. "_... daisuki da_,"

"Taichi?" Gadis itu. Secara tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan aneh ke arah yang dipanggil. "Dalam rangka apa, kau berdiri dengan lehermu yang mendongak ke atas, _heh_?" tanyamu.

Gadis itu masih seperti biasa. Dengan syal kuning yang melingkar rapi di lehernya. Apapun pakaian yang tengah dikenakan, tak akan ada yang pernah menggantikan syal berwarna kuning itu. Meskipun tidak _matching_ sama sekali dengan pakaianmu waktu itu, tidak peduli saat ini kau berprofesi sebagai seorang tata busana, selalu, syal itu adalah bagian dari gaya _fashion_mu. Syal itulah ciri khas seorang dirimu.

Yang merasa dipanggil pun lekas menoleh. Taichi merasa ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk melihat gadis itu dengan cepat. Ia sekaligus memutar tubuhnya sebanyak 90, yang pada akhirnya total memutar 180. Dalam satu garis lurus, sukses membuat orang-orang dapat membandingkan tinggi kalian dari jauh.

"Sora ... " bisik Taichi memanggil nama sang gadis. Setelah cukup baginya menatap bagian matamu dengan intens selama 1 menit. "... kenapa kau ada di sini?" Untuk yang ke dua kali, ia menatap matamu sama intensnya saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Taichi, tolong hentikan,"

Jawaban dari Sora cukup membuat Taichi terdiam sejenak dengan muka kebingungan, kemudian menyahut tak kalah pendek, "_Heh_?"

"Dari dulu, selalu saja," gadis berambut cokelat madu itu menghela nafas. "Hentikan kebiasaanmu yang seperti itu," sembari berucap, Sora melemparkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang sejak dulu sukses membuat ada rona merah tipis di pipi Taichi. "Kenapa melempar pertanyaan kepadaku? Padahal pertanyaanku sendiri belum kau jawab,"

"_Aa, souka_," Secara tidak sengaja, ke dua bola mata pemilik adik bernama Hikari itu membesar. "_Etto_–aku hanya.. mmm.. menatap langit ini saja kok,"

"Lagi?" Ah, Sora. Sepertinya kau tahu apa kebiasaannya. Sampai-sampai berani mengucapkan satu kata itu dengan jelas. "Taichi, tampaknya kau terlalu banyak melamun menatap langit pada musim gugur. Untuk apa?" balas Sora yang menunjukkan sirat kekhawatiran, kemudian menghela nafas sejenak. "Dari dulu Taichi. Ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya," Sora kembali menghela nafas ke dua kalinya. "Ada apa dengan langit? Kau memikirkan apa? Ada masalah?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Taichi hanya mendengus dan menggeser pandangannya sedikit. Ia mencoba mengulas senyuman tipis di wajahnya sekaligus kembali memutar bola matanya dengan cepat untuk memandang mata gadis di hadapannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin, hanya untuk memandangi elemen langit. Terima kasih sudah bertanya," Ke dua tangan Taichi dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket birunya.

"Elemen?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang, tidak ada yang lebih penting selain jawabanmu untuk pertanyaanku," bantah Taichi. Yang diajak berbicara hanya tertawa kecil, menyadari sifat tidak sabaran milik salah satu sahabatnya yang dulu maniak sepak bola ini masih tidak berubah.

"Baik, baik," Sora mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. _Bingo_! Sepertinya ia telah menemukan yang ia cari! "_Nee_, apa tidak lebih baik mengobrol sambil duduk? Kau tahu, berdiri itu cukup melelahkan,"

"Setuju .. " kata Taichi. ".. tepat setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan jawaban _limited edition_ milikmu itu," Sambungan dari ucapan Taichi yang terputus juga sukses membuat kaki Sora yang hampir melangkah berhenti.

"Tck. Masih sama keras kepalanya dengan 9 tahun yang lalu, Taichi," Sora melipat ke dua tangannya di dada.

"Memang,"

"Ya, baiklah kalau itu maumu," Sora mencoba mengalah sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke balik telinganya. "Aku hanya mencoba variasi jalan baru untuk pulang dari universitas ke rumah. Ada kalanya seseorang bosan untuk suatu hal," Sora pun menyeringai kecil sembari melanjutkan ucapannya, "_Are you got it_, _heh_?" Matanya menyipit, membiarkan ekor matamu yang melihat ke sosok pemuda di depan dengan jelas.

"_Hn, I got it_," Taichi berbalik, kemudian berjalan bersama Sora yang mengekor menuju kursi kayu yang ditunjuk Sora tadi. Jaraknya kira-kira 10 meter dari gedung universitas yang berwarna putih. Taichi dan Sora pun duduk berdua – _di satu ujung dan ujung satu yang lainnya_ – di sana untuk bercengkarama, setelah sekitar 1 caturwulan tidak bertemu. Mungkin seperti sepasang kekasih. Ya, mungkin.

"_Ano saa–_"

"_Hn? Doushite?_" Sora menoleh ke arah sumber suara sambil melempar senyum, tepat setelah ia duduk dengan sempurna di kursi kayu. Menyebabkan suhu tubuh yang diajak bicara naik dengan drastis. Membuat semburat merah tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"T-Tenis.. _Nee_, kau masih bermain tenis seperti saat masa SMP dan SMA?" Ia bertanya sambil membuang mukanya – _lebih tepat sambil menutupi warna merah di pipinya_ – ke arah barat gedung universitas.

"_Well_, sebenarnya Taichi ... " Sekali lagi, gadis dengan nuansa lembut itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya, kemudian melanjukan, "... tidak sopan untuk tidak menatap lawan bicara saat berbicara, bukankah begitu?" Sora hanya menghela nafas sejenak setelah mendengar bibir Taichi berucap kata maaf sembari menoleh ke arahnya. Kemudian, Sora kembali membuka suara, "Aku sudah keluar dari klub tenis beberapa minggu yang lalu,"

Taichi sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, kemudian langsung menyahut, "Ehh? _Doushite_? Bukankah kau sudah menekuninya selama kurang lebih 6 tahun? Disayangkan sekali, Sora. Sungguh," Iris matanya terlihat jelas membesar, tapi tak ada yang berubah dari rambutnya yang berdiri tegak itu.

"_Hm_. Aku hanya baru membuka sebuah butik yang ku kelola sendiri sekitar–"

"Butik lagi?" Matanya kembali membelalak tak kalah besar dari sebelumnya. Karena sekitar 5 bulan lalu, kau berkata akan mengelola butik atas nama kelasmu. Kemudian 3 bulan yang lalu, kau berkata akan mengelola butik bersama seniormu dan tepat sebulan yang lalu, kau kembali berkata akan mengelola butik bersama Mimi. _Oh Kamisama, berapa banyak butik yang mau dibuat oleh gadis di depanku ini !?_

Ekspresi Sora sedikit berubah dan lekas bercetus "-_stop_, Taichi. Benar-benar tidak sopan menyela orang berbicara. Jangan sedikit-sedikit aku ingatkan hal-hal yang berkaitan tentang 'kesopanan dan tata krama', dong! Kau kan bukan anak SD! " Sora sedikit kesal dengan tingkah sang kakak dari Yagami Hikari ini sampai-sampai intonasi suaranya bertambah naik.

"Ah, _gomen ne_, aku terbawa suasana. Tapi, ini sudah ke-4 kalinya aku mendengar kau mengelola butik. Benar atau salah?" Taichi pun bertopang dagu seolah tanpa dosa dan menatap wajah sang empunya butik ini dengan intens.

"Ya, memang benar. _Dakara na_, aku benar-benar sibuk, jadi aku memilih untuk menghentikan aktivitas tenisku untuk digantikan aktivitas ini. Aku belum tahu apakah hanya sementara, tapi ada kemungkinan untuk benar-benar keluar dari dunia tenis. Kurang lebih, sih, begitu," jelas Sora sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke langit. Tidak menghiraukan kalau dia sedang berdua dengan seorang Yagami Taichi. Kemudian bergumam, "Taichi, apakah karena ini kau sering memandang langit?"

"Ada apa, Sora?" tanya Taichi sembari menyodorkan sebotol soda tepat di depan wajahnya. Ekspresimu sedikit kaget menyadari Taichi tiba-tiba sudah ada di depanmu dengan kaleng soda, namun langsung ia ambil karena mengetahui kerongkongannya sedikit terasa kering. Ia mengulum senyum tipis kepada pemberi minuman soda itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. _Arigatou_," Sora mulai meneguk soda dari kaleng tersebut. Sama halnya dengan Taichi yang meminum minuman kaleng bermerek sama dengan Sora sambil berdiri di depanmu.

"_Nee_, tadi sepertinya aku melihatmu melamun menatap langit dan.. kurang lebih sama sepertiku,"

Sora sedikit mengusap ujung bibirnya yang terkena soda, kemudian menyahut, "Ah, aku rasa aku baru menyadari indahnya langit. Dan.. sudah mulai merasakan elemen apa yang kau maksud, sampai-sampai membuatmu menjadi tergila-gila untuk terus memandangnya." Sora kembali sedikit mendongakkan lehernya. "_Nee, utsukushi na aozora_,"

"Terlebih lagi kalau langit indah di atas sana berwarna kuning. Apa tebakanku tentang pikiranmu benar, Takenouchi Sora?" Taichi sedikit mengeja pelafalan nama seorang gadis yang ia sebut di akhir kalimatnya tersebut, kemudian kembali duduk di samping Sora. Lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Sora mendelikkan ekor matanya kepada Taichi, akan tetapi kemudian tidak begitu mempermasalahkan jarak antara mereka yang semakin dekat. Sora terdiam dan membiarkan pertanyaan sahabat kecilnya ini tergantung.

"_Nee_, Sora, bagaimana?"

"Mmm..." Sora bergumam sejenak, membuat Taichi sedikit dongkol. Kemudian Sora menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, seolah mengeluarkan beban dari tubuhnya. Ia tampak merileksasikan dirinya sejenak.

"Ya, Taichi," akhirnya gadis Takenouchi itu membuka mulut juga. "Sebenarnya aku memang pernah berharap begitu. Mungkin saat aku masih kecil," Sora memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin sepoi sore mengelus rambut madunya pelan. "Membayangkan indahnya langit berwarna kuning," bisiknya, kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap Taichi. "Darimana kau tahu? Jangan bilang kalau kau punya niat menjadi paranormal," Ia mendelikkan mata terhadap calon arsitek tersebut.

"Tidak lucu, Sora," kata Taichi berdecak sebal ke arah teman sepermainannya. Sementara Sora tertawa melihat ekspresi konyol oleh raut Taichi. "Sora, hentikan tawamu. Ini bukan candaan, kau tahu,"

Sora semakin tertawa dan kemudian menyahut, "Oh, Tuhan, bahkan kau tahu kalau aku tidak sedang bercanda. Hebat, kau cocok jadi paranormal,"

Tangan kanan Taichi meraih satu daun _maple_ di atas rambutnya, yang kurang lebih berwarna sama. Kemudian akhirnya ikut tertawa, "Enak saja, Sora. Jangan menuduhku sembarangan,"

Sora menurunkan oktaf tawanya, "Lalu?"

"Mmm.. Hanya perasaanku saja," Taichi ikut-ikutan memandang langit luas itu.

Sora tersenyum menatap sahabatnya itu. "Kau suka langit impian yang berwarna kuning?" cetus bibir Sora tiba-tiba.

Seketika suasana di antara mereka menjadi hening, kemudian Taichi menatap Sora dan tersenyum, "Aku rasa, aku memang menyukainya. Yah, tentu saja," jawabnya yang terdengar tanpa nada ragu. "Meskipun hanya langit impian,"

"Tch," decih Sora sambil menatap Taichi sinis. "Untuk saat ini, lupakan bahwa itu hanya impian, bagaimana?"

"Yaa,"

Sora kembali menebar pandangan ke arah langit, setelah cukup puas menatap sinis Taichi. Sora pun mengulas senyum manisnya yang tulus sembari menarik nafas santai kembali,"Aku baru sadar ini indahnya memandang langit pada musim gugur, _ne_," bisikmu lembut yang hanya mampu Taichi yang mendengarnya. Taichi hanya merespon dengan anggukan kecilnya. "Aku juga sangat suka kepada sesuatu yang berwarna _kiiro,_"

_Dan apakah itu satu alasan kurang logis kau menyukainya, karena rambutnya yang berwarna kuning?_ bisik batinnya pelan sembari sedikit melirik gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Hatinya sedikit terasa sakit. Karena itu tangan kanannya berada di dadanya, mencoba mengurangi rasa itu. Taichi mengulum senyum manis bercampur pahit.

_Tapi, aku rasa.. Itu juga alasan aku menyukaimu. Alasan yang konyol. Karena hanya kaulah bagiku, satu-satunya yang paling berharga, satu-satunya ..._ "_Kiiro sora_," Taichi balas berbisik setelah senyumnya sukses ia kulum.

"_Sugoi_," Sora pun menoleh dan mengangguk. "_Sugoi kiiro sora,_"

Membiarkan angin musim gugur menghembus ke dua insan tersebut. Yang telah memperhatikan langit biru-_ah_, maafkan aku, maksudku langit yang kuning di mata mereka.

.

.

_Even you never be mine, but just you who can be my yellow sky in my heart. Of course._

.

.

**~OWARI~**

Author's NOTE :

Huaaft~

Awalnya, aku mau buat tentang daun maple, tapi akhirnya berjudul _Kiiro Sora – langit kuning –_ yang aku sendiri nggak ngerti, angin apa yang membuatku membuat fanfiksi gaje ini -_- Semoga makna dan _feeling_nya bisa dirasakan, ya!

Ini adalah fanfiksi ke-2ku di _fandom_ Digimon bahasa Indonesia. Tapi baru ini fanfiksi Digimonku yang udah selesai. Fanfiksi ini telah direvisi 2 kali, tapi aku yakin masih memiliki kekurangan _because no perfect thing in this world_–halah. Jadi _review_ kalian dalam segi apapun sangat aku nantikan! (/^o^)/ Akhir kata, semoga fanfiksi ini cukup menarik dan dapat memajukan dunia fanfiksi Indonesia. Semangat, _fightoo_~!


End file.
